The present invention relates to devices for converting electrical inputs into rotary outputs. Small electro-mechanical actuators are used by the automotive industry to drive the valve doors present in the car's heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) units. These actuators convert an electrical input into a rotary output that opens and closes the door in question.
The majority of high end automobiles today include the option for a split zone HVAC system. The single module provides air to the driver at one temperature and to the front seat passenger at a different temperature, simultaneously. The temperature for each zone is controlled by two separate doors mounted along the same axis. Most HVAC suppliers utilize a separate actuator to run each door. Usually, each actuator is mounted at opposite ends of the valve assembly.
The HVAC supplier faces two problems when using two separate actuators. First, it takes more labor and fasteners to install the two actuators. This leads to higher module cost. Secondly, the wire harness is more complicated and expensive because it has to power two actuators mounted a distance apart. Three, the two actuators take up space in the module that could be used for other purposes, including reducing the size of the module.
What is needed is a device that combines the functions of two actuators into one. What is needed is a device that reduces the wire harness complexity for mounting actuators in an HVAC system. What is needed is an alternate method of operating a dual zone HVAC system. Heretofore, no such devices have existed.